


I Grow Wings In Your Celestial Precense

by brokenletters



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangyul is a Haikyuu stan, Indonesian settings, Living Together, M/M, Seungyoun is bad at affection, anime reference
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenletters/pseuds/brokenletters
Summary: Five times Seungyoun thinks Hangyul is beautiful and one time he actually says it.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Grow Wings In Your Celestial Precense

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah pernah dipublikasikan sebagai bagian dari event [Kalopsia: The Lockdown](https://twitter.com/kalopsiafest?s=09). Fanfiksi ini merupakan lanjutan dari fanfiksi yang pernah aku tulis di twitter, bisa klik [disini](https://write.as/atsumussi/i-its-daylight-robbery-thats-what-it-is-as-in-hes-blatantly-taking) untuk akses, ya.

**i.**

**  
**

"Lo tuh," Seungyoun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Hangyul menolehkan kepala, "aneh banget."

"Hah?"

Suara _tik tik_ dari laptop Hangyul menghilang seiring gerak jemarinya.

"Gue inget dua hari lalu lo nge-Google tentang cara bikin agama buat—itu, siapa tuh, karakter di anime voli kesukaan lo yang kayak jeruk mandarin."

"....Hinata Shouyou?"

"Iya."

Hangyul mencibir. "Ya masa gue nyembah lo, Mas."

Seungyoun nyaris tersedak jus jeruk karena tergelak.

Kata pasangan tua yang rumahnya hanya disekat tembok pada kompleks perumahan Seungyoun dulu, kamu akan lebih mengerti seseorang setelah kamu hidup bersamanya dan cintamu pada mereka adalah apa yang berusaha mentoleransinya.

Saat itu Seungyoun kelas dua sekolah menengah dasar. Usia di mana yang ia ketahui tentang bahasa inggris tidak jauh dari _my name is Cho Seungyoun_ dan gagap masalah pembagian perkalian. Seungyoun tidak mengerti. 

Kalimat itu masih tertanam pada kepalanya hingga usia dua puluh enam. Lalu, Seungyoun paham.

Seungyoun mengajak Hangyul untuk tinggal bersama sejak bulan lalu dan ia mempelajari banyak hal. Seperti, Hangyul tidak menyukai warna cerah yang menonjol untuk dinding. Jadi mereka melapisi ulang tembok putih apartemen mereka dengan cat oranye lembut. Hangyul menambahkan warna putih di sana sehingga warnanya nyaris seperti peach pudar. Hangyul bilang, warna yang tidak memberi kesan kuat lebih menenangkan. Seungyoun setuju tetapi tidak bilang apa-apa.

Atau tentang riwayat pencarian Google di ponsel Hangyul yang aneh sekali. Bekas pencarian menunjukkan kalimat ' _the Apollo accident and how it happened_ ' dan ' _twerking video_ ' bersebelahan. Ia juga memergoki Hangyul menonton video tutorial berjudul ' _how to wear your shirt while doing handstan_ '. Itu menggemaskan, kalau ia harus jujur.

Dua hari lalu Seungyoun penasaran mengapa Hangyul begitu serius memandangi ponselnya. Saat ia mengintip yang ia temukan adalah kalimat _how many person do you need to make a religion_ di tabel Google. Hangyul berujar ia jatuh cinta pada satu karakter anime, si Hinata itu, dan saking sukanya sampai ingin menyembah saja. Seungyoun hanya bisa tertawa. 

Hangyul paling tidak tahan melihat hal-hal berantakan. Ia tidak sungkan berteriak apabila Seungyoun tidak mengembalikan barang yang baru dipakai ke tempatnya semula. _Biar gampang nyarinya, tau,_ kata Hangyul, _nanti ilang juga kita yang ribet_. Hangyul memarahinya untuk tidak langsung mencuci gelas bekas minum susu. Hangyul memarahinya untuk menggeletakkan handuk di kasur selepas mandi.

Kecintaan Hangyul memasak melebihi yang ia kira. Hangyul punya delapan buku resep. Dua diantaranya tulisan tangan Ibunya. Koleksi anime Hangyul ada lebih dari lima puluh folder. Semuanya memiliki ukuran 720p jadi harus dipisah ke dalam tiga flashdisk.

Hangyul selalu mencetak foto di momen-momen kesukaannya. Foto mereka dan keluarga Hangyul di kampung halaman turut diletakkan pada buku album. Hangyul pernah memiliki sahabat pena dari Jepang. Kartu pos dari temannya itu tetap Hangyul simpan hingga sekarang meski terakhir kali Hangyul mengirim surat adalah tiga tahun lalu dan ia tidak mendapat balasan.

Seungyoun bukan seorang ambisius. Kontradiksi muncul karena ia menganalisa Hangyul lebih detil dan tekun dari siapapun, bahkan mungkin lebih dari seorang prodigi kelewat jenius. Seperti tengah membuat tesis di tahun-tahun terakhir universitas namun objeknya adalah manusia separuh malaikat yang punya ukir cantik di ujung bibirnya saat tertawa.

Meski malaikat itu punya kebiasaan di luar hal-hal biasa. Meski malaikat itu berusaha mempraktikan cara memakai kaus sambil berdiri dengan tangan.

"Emangnya kalo gue aneh, lo gak suka?" tanya Hangyul. "Mau pindah? Mau ngusir gue?"

Gerutuannya samar diredam gemuruh badai di luar saat melihat panel _buffering_ di layar laptopnya.

"Ya, enggaklah."

Surai pirang Hangyul yang mulai memudar diusaknya lembut. Helai itu selalu terasa pas pada sekat-sekat jemarinya. Hangyul menggoyangkan kepala sedikit, menyamankan diri saat merasakan elusan.

"Abis itu?"

"Gapapa, sih," Seungyoun menjawab santai.

Penghangat ruangan berdesing pelan. Hari itu entah bagaimana Hangyul tidak memedulikan handuk yang menggantung di sandaran tempat tidur mereka. Seungyoun bangkit dengan gelas jus jeruk yang kosong.

Ia berhenti saat membuka pintu. 

" _Your mind,_ " gelas di genggam Seungyoun berdenting menabrak pegangan pintu, " _they are just, amazing, in their own way_."

" _Should i take that as an insult or a compliment, Sir?_ "

" _The last one._ "

Hangyul memandangnya rumit dari kasur. Seungyoun terkekeh, melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. 

_Kamu manis banget_ , pikir Seungyoun.

Ia tidak mengucapkannya terang-terangan.

Seungyoun mendengar senandung Hangyul menyanyikan lagu Jepang. Pengucapan liriknya berantakan dan hanya tegas di beberapa bagian yang mudah ditangkap telinga. Ia terkekeh seraya mengurus gelas kotor pada wastafel. Gemericik keran dan badai tidak melunturkan bunyi nyanyian yang satu ini.

_Kamu manis banget._

Seungyoun memaknainya dengan sangat.

  


  


  


**ii.**

**  
**

Mereka meninggalkan kos lama mereka pada musim hujan. Saat itu Wooseok dan Yohan memeluk Hangyul erat sekali. Mereka berkata seperti _lo jangan lupa chat gue, yang sering_. Hyeongjun, si bocah itu, menagih Hangyul untuk berkunjung tiap bulan dan membuatkannya kue keju lagi. Hangyul terkekeh menanggapinya.

Ia ingat Seungwoo menepuk punggungnya ketika mereka memindahkan _keyboard_ Hangyul ke mobil. Seungwoo bertanya tentang seberapa serius dirinya dengan Hangyul. Seungyoun tidak banyak berpikir saat menyahut, "Keliatannya seberapa, Bang?" dan Seungwoo tersenyum ringan.

Apartemen mereka terlalu biasa. Empat kali luas kamar kos yang dulu hanya saja atapnya agak tinggi dan memiliki dua kamar. Letaknya lebih dekat ke gedung universitas Hangyul serta stasiun yang bisa membawa mereka ke pusat kota. Sekitarnya adalah taman bermain dan restauran kecil yang rata-rata dijalankan oleh keluarga dan minimarket sederhana dan toko-toko serbaguna lainnya. Jika mereka bangun cukup pagi mereka akan melihat pemandangan anjing-anjing lucu berjalan bersama majikannya.

Hangyul berkata ia ingin membeli rak sebagai wadah kaset dan album musik serta ruang kosong untuk keyboard dan drum dan gitar elektriknya. Kamar yang berada di sebelah jalan ke arah dapur jadi tempat Hangyul bermusik. Di tembok ruangannya Hangyul tempeli poster band-band kesukaan. Foto A Rocket to the Moon dan Oasis mendominasi. Rak yang Hangyul minta memiliki warna abu-abu muda dan ditaruh di sudut.

Hangyul bertanya padanya apa yang dia inginkan di apartemen mereka.

Seungyoun terdiam, berpikir. "Gue mau _holder_ -nya sikat gigi yang kembaran sama lo."

"Itu _out of topic_ banget," ucap Hangyul. Ia meletakkan kotak perkakas yang baru dikeluarkannya ke lantai. "Mana tipikal bapak-bapak."

Seungyoun hanya tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepala. Hangyul tidak lanjut bertanya. Seungyoun tau Hangyul mengerti bahwa apa yang ada sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu menyusun rak lain dan lemari yang mereka beli di IKEA. Hangyul menolak menyewa tukang dan memasang sendiri baut-baut serta papan kayu yang ada. Tangannya nyaris terkena palu. Ia memasang cengiran saat Seungyoun mengomel. Seungyoun berhenti mengoceh. Lemari hitam ada di sisi kiri kamar tidur menghadap balkon. Nakas di pinggir tempat tidur. Ada tiga rak kecil di dapur.

Seungyoun memproses keadaan dapur mereka yang separuh jadi.

"Tadi lo tanya gue mau apa, 'kan."

"Iya, Mas. Kenapa?"

"Gue mau kita pasang kulkas sekarang," Seungyoun memandang dus yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, "susu gue gak boleh gak dingin sebelum malem nanti, Gyul."

"Oke," Hangyul tertawa, "oke."

Jadi, mereka menggeret kulkas berdua. Seungyoun mengalami sedikit masalah sebelum mengoperasikannya. Ia agak panik tetapi ekspresi Hangyul yang bingung sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Atau mungkin akan semakin menarik dilihat bila dengan satu cubitan kecil di pipi. Atau kilas ciuman singkat di hidung. _Oh_.

Pikiran ingin mengecup Hangyul tidak akan menghidupkan kulkasnya. Seungyoun fokus membaca tulisan pada buku panduan.

Di malam hari, mereka belum terlelap hingga agak larut. Seungyoun menyiapkan materi presentasi yang akan ia tampilkan esok. Hangyul menonton dokumentasi paus bungkuk di saluran National Geography. Mereka duduk bersisian di kasur. Lampu kamar mati dan ruangan redup. Mata Hangyul terlihat lebih cokelat di bawah samar cahaya bulan dan pantulan layar. Seungyoun melupakan lembar laman presentasi karena satu presensi.

Seungyoun menyandarkan dahinya pada sisi kepala Hangyul. Wangi sampo Hangyul segar dan sedikit feminim dengan sensasi flora. Ia ingat Hangyul berkata sampo yang biasa ia pakai, yang punya wangi kuat dan maskulin itu, tengah kosong stoknya di minimarket jadi ia membeli yang lain. 

"Udah minum susu?" tanya Hangyul.

Seungyoun tidak repot menyingkirkan dahinya saat menjawab, "Udah."

"Kayak bayi, ya," ceplos Hangyul, "kalo mau bobo harus minum susu." 

"Iya, nih. Bayinya siapa coba?"

"Bayi gue."

Tawa Seungyoun diredam surai Hangyul yang sudah berubah cokelat. 

Berada di dekat Hangyul selalu terasa seperti mengenakan sweater ternyaman pada malam bersalju. Seungyoun senang berbicara namun kalimatnya selalu ditelan ragu jika itu soal rasa dan keinginannya. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa menyuarakan kemauan yang ia punya. Seungyoun dibentuk untuk memimpin dan mendengarkan. Seungyoun lebih sering memenuhi apa yang orang harapkan. Ia mentoleransi berbagai hal jadi ia tidak masalah. Namun Hangyul memahaminya dengan mudah.

Bila Seungyoun adalah buku berbahasa asing maka Hangyul adalah sang penerjemah. Kata-kata bukanlah perantara mereka. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak perlu diungkap dalam kalimat untuk Hangyul pahami begitu saja. Kadang Seungyoun berpikir ini menyeramkan. Hangyul mengenal dirinya dengan begitu tepat. Mempercayakan perasaan dan diri pada sesama manusia terdengar berisiko. Seungyoun menyingkirkan itu semua. Ia tidak bisa menolak fakta bahwa memiliki sosok yang bisa diandalkan itu menenangkan. 

"Kamu lagi baper, ya," kata Hangyul.

Hangyul mengubah pronomina persona yang biasa ia pakai. Selalu, di saat di mana Seungyoun tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri. Ia berlaku lebih halus dan hati-hati laiknya Seungyoun adalah bunga anyelir yang rapuh. Dan ia mengerti kapan harus bersikap lembut namun tidak membuat Seungyoun merasa dianggap lemah.

"Dikit," jawab Seungyoun. 

Hangyul tertawa dan Seungyoun menyingkirkan kepala, menyaksikan Hangyul yang bersemangat menonton ibu paus dan anaknya.

Ia bertambah umur jadi dua puluh tiga tahun ini dan Hangyul dua puluh satu. Di usia semuda ini, segalanya terkesan riskan dan penuh awang-awang. Seperti menggantungkan yang ia miliki di seutas tali. Seperti menempatkan diri di atas kotak-kotak jenga. Seperti saintis dan tumpukan variabel kemungkinan yang hadir di percobaannya. Tetapi Hangyul dan dirinya bukan saintis. Mencinta bukanlah sains. 

Sebab tiga hari terakhir Seungyoun terjaga di tengah malam dan menemukan Hangyul dalam rengkuhannya. Wajahnya remang kekuningan ditimpa lampu tidur dan napasnya teratur dan lengannya bertaut di pinggang Seungyoun. Tiga hari terakhir, Seungyoun terbangun dan mendapati bunyi kompor dan air mendidih. Hangyul menuang air panas penuh hati-hati dan denting sendok di pagi hari darinya jauh lebih menenangkan telinga. Tidak ada sains yang mampu menjelaskan alasannya.

"Besok-besok keluar yuk, Mas."

"Ngapain?"

Hangyul menghentikan video. Ia tersenyum pada Seungyoun. "Kita beli _toothbrush holder_ kembaran."

Seungyoun ikut tersenyum. Ia memikirkan cantiknya Hangyul dengan sikap lembutnya dan mengklaim ciuman yang tadi sore tak sempat ia dapatkan.

Karena pernah sekali waktu Seungyoun berharap masa mudanya menggebu, berganti petualangan demi petualangan bersama adrenalin tanpa henti yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Di tengah jalan, ia sadar faktor degup yang satu ini yang tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

  


  


  


**iii.**

**  
**

Hangyul memesan karpet baru. Ia bertanya pada Seungyoun harus memilih yang bermotif atau polos. Seungyoun berpikir yang polos lebih sesuai dengan suasana apartemen mereka. Hangyul mengangguk, mengklik logo keranjang pada produk karpet cokelat muda tanpa corak. "Gue dapet kupon diskon," ucap Hangyul, lalu menambah _capo_ gitar ke dalam _wishlist_ dan pergi ke minimarket untuk membayar.

Seungyoun tau Hangyul tengah suka satu band Jepang belakangan ini. Hangyul bilang _drummer_ band itu keren. Seungyoun menghabiskan sorenya dengan menyaksikan Hangyul yang sibuk sendiri bersama drum. Kadang Hangyul ingin terlihat keren dan berusaha memutar stik drumnya dengan dua jari tetapi justru membuat mereka terlempar ke segala arah. Seungyoun tergelak dan mencibir. Ia membuatkan Hangyul kopi karena si bocah merajuk setelah diejek.

Padahal kalimat Seungyoun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia hanya berkata Hangyul gagal terlihat keren. Hangyul tidak bertanya namun justru memukulnya. Padahal Hangyul jadi nampak menggemaskan saat panik melihat stiknya melayang ke langit-langit ruang. Seungyoun pikir Hangyul saat itu manis sekali. Seungyoun tidak mengatakannya.

"Ini namanya apa?"

"Itu _power amplifier_." Hangyul menjawab sembari memutar _tuner_ gitarnya.

Seungyoun menunjuk benda kecil yang berjejer dan disambung kabel ke pengeras suara.

"Kalo ini?"

" _Effect pedals,_ " kini Hangyul memangku gitar dan memetik satu dawainya, "Ada banyak. Yang paling umum dipake tuh _distortion pedal_ , yang biru itu, sama _overdrive pedal_ , yang ijo."

"Kalo yang oranye ini?"

"Itu 'kan ada namanya di situ, ganteng."

Nada Hangyul lelah. Seungyoun tertawa.

Hari ini Seungyoun membantu Hangyul menata karpet baru di ruang musik Hangyul. Ia tidak keluar dan membiarkan Hangyul sendirian di ruangannya seperti biasa. Alih-alih, Seungyoun terdiam, mengobservasi ruangan.

Seungyoun memandangi poster persegi raksasa yang sebagian ia kenal beberapa lagunya. Ia mengintip kaset dan album yang Hangyul koleksi. Seungyoun tau Hangyul suka One Ok Rock tetapi ia tidak menyangka Hangyul mengumpulkan CD mereka. Ada tanaman kecil yang Hangyul letakkan pada ventilasi dan rak berbentuk notasi balok yang dipenuhi pigura foto konser yang pernah Hangyul kunjungi. Hangyul pernah menonton Troye Sivan juga.

"Gue mau main," kata Hangyul, "lo gak mau keluar? Nanti berisik."

"Enggak."

Seungyoun tidur dan menyamankan diri di karpet. Satu meter di hadapannya, Hangyul berdiri, gitar di dekapan, mengerutkan alis. _Strap_ gitar Hangyul berwarna hitam legam dan pada ujungnya terdapat cetak putih berbentuk kepala harimau diikuti tulisan _UNTAMABLE_ dengan kapital dan _font_ seperti darah. Seungyoun menganggap itu keren walau sedikit berlawanan dengan karakter si empunya. 

"Main aja, gue dengerin."

Hangyul menaikkan alis. 

"Jangan protes kalo berisik."

Seungyoun mengangguk.

Postur Hangyul ketika memainkan gitar penuh tegas dan percaya diri. Lalu, deret melodi menjejali telinga Seungyoun.

Seungyoun tidak mengerti musik. Mudah baginya menjelaskan perkara stabilitas harga atau nilai tukar uang atau penentuan tingkat suku buang tetapi ia buta akan nada. Materi akan not dan musik sudah ia lupakan sejak lulus sekolah menengah. Namun sebuta apapun ia, Hangyul tetap sanggup memukaunya.

Hangyul itu menakjubkan, menurut Seungyoun. Ia pernah mempelajari gitar sekali dan menyerah seminggu setelahnya tetapi Hangyul bermain selama belasan tahun. Saat tangan mereka bertautan kadang Seungyoun bisa merasakan bekas gores di jemari Hangyul. Hangyul bilang itu tidak bisa menghilang meski lukanya ia dapat saat berusia dua belas. Seungyoun bertanya-tanya sebebal apa Hangyul belajar meski jarinya penuh cedera sampai menyisakan bekas permanen.

Cedera itu tidak lagi berarti. Kau akan mengerti jika melihat Hangyul yang sekarang memainkan gitar dengan sangat nyaman seperti tubuh gitar adalah istananya dan senar-senar itu singgasana kekuasaannya. 

Seungyoun bangkit begitu musik berhenti. Ia merasakan Hangyul memandangnya heran saat ia pergi. Saat kembali, Seungyoun membawa gunting kuku. Kini ia melihat jelas gurat di dahi Hangyul dan pipinya yang naik tatkala alisnya berkerut. Gitar Hangyul sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Seungyoun tidak bicara sewaktu menarik Hangyul untuk duduk di karpet. Ia menyadari ini saat melihat Hangyul bermain.

"Kuku lo."

"Kenapa, Mas?"

"Panjang-panjang. Bukannya kalo main gitar kukunya nggak boleh panjang biar nggak luka?"

Hangyul mengerjapkan mata. 

Seungyoun meraih kertas coret-coretan yang tergeletak asal dan memegang tangan Hangyul. Kertas itu berspasi satu kepal di bawah tangan. 

"Gue bisa potong kuku sendiri kok." 

Suara Hangyul terdengar pelan.

Seungyoun telaten menggunting kuku-kuku Hangyul.

"Kalo nunggu lo, pasti nanti-nanti terus."

Hangyul terdiam. 

Seungyoun melanjutkan, "Lo bahagia banget pas main gitar."

Kuku Hangyul berjatuhan di atas kertas. Sore itu cerah dan hangat seperti kehadiran lelaki yang tengah Seungyoun beri afeksi. 

"Gue beneran bisa potong kuku sendiri, Mas."

Seungyoun tersenyum. "Sekarang 'kan lo udah keren, bukan bocah dua belas tahun lalu yang masih belajar kunci nada. Jadi gue nggak mau tangan lo luka lagi."

Hangyul menghela napas, tersenyum, mendaratkan satu kecup di dahi Seungyoun.

Lengkung bibir Hangyul jauh lebih cerah dibubuhi cahaya senja dari jendela. Hangyul cantik sekali, Seungyoun pikir, sembari menekan gunting kuku yang dipegangnya.

  


  


  


**iv.**  


**  
**

" _Kak Useok punya pacar baru_."

"Lah? Kata siapa?"

" _Kata Hyeongjun._ "

"Putus sama pacarnya yang lama? Padahal cantik banget, tuh."

" _Katanya, sih, ceweknya selingkuh,_ " Nada Hangyul seperti pembawa acara gosip, " _makanya Kak Useok_ move on _ke Bang Jinhyuk anak FISIP itu_."

Seungyoun terkekeh.

Hangyul berkunjung ke kos lama mereka di hari Minggu, dua bulan setelah mereka pindah. Hyeongjun meneleponnya pada Jumat malam dan mengeluh rindu rasa kue buatan Hangyul. Hangyul setuju untuk membuatkan asal Hyeongjun mau membelikan bahan-bahan. Hyeongjun membalas dengan bersorak riang. Hangyul langsung tau ia harus mengosongkan ujung minggunya. Seungyoun menolak datang karena ia akan ada bimbingan tugas akhir.

Di ujung telepon, Seungyoun mendengar suara percakapan bersahutan. Rasanya terlalu ramai untuk kos mereka yang tidak begitu penuh.

" _Ada anak baru_ ," lapor Hangyul, " _anak SMK, Mas. Lagi magang di sini, katanya, makanya ngekos_."

"Berapa biji?"

" _Delapan biji._ "

Seungyoun mendelik. "Banyak banget."

" _Cowok semua, Mas. Bijinya dibagi dua._ "

"Hangyul."

Nada peringatan dari Seungyoun buat Hangyul terkekeh. Di sudut layar laptopnya, jam menunjukkan angka 17. Langit menggelap dan berawan. Seungyoun mengklik opsi _shut down_ setelah menyimpan folder skripsinya (di berbagai tempat. Di Gmail. Di Google Drive. Di laptop. Di _flashdisk_.) 

Teleponnya masih tersambung dengan Hangyul, jadi ia menyalakan _loud speaker_ dan berujar seraya menyimpan laptop dan mengunci jendela,

"Gue jemput, ya."

Seungyoun bisa merasakan Hangyul tersenyum dari nada bicaranya. "Oke."

Kos tempat Hangyul saat ini singgah jaraknya dua puluh menit dari apartemen mereka. Sepuluh menit jika Seungyoun nekat menaikkan kecepatan hingga angka tidak wajar. Tadi Hangyul mampir ke sana menggunakan ojek _online_ saat Seungyoun tengah bimbingan. Seungyoun khawatir melihat mendung yang bergelayut jadi ia menyiapkan jas hujan. 

Hujan benar-benar turun di tengah perjalanan. Seungyoun ingin menerobos saja tetapi cuaca berangin akhirnya membuatnya menepi di halte bus bersama banyak pengendara lainnya. Hangyul menelepon lagi, mengatakan gang ke arah kos mereka kebanjiran. Hangyul sempat mengeluh kenapa banjirnya banjir air dan bukan banjir rejeki. Seungyoun merebakkan tawa walau ia kedinginan.

" _Mas Seungyoun nanti ke kosnya gimana?_ " tanya Hangyul.

Seungyoun tidak memperhitungkan apapun saat membalas, "Jalan kaki ke kos bisa kok."

Saat hujan sisa gerimis kecil, Seungyoun kembali menyalakan gas motornya. Hangyul tidak berbohong ketika berkata gang menuju kos penuh banjir. Seungyoun memarkirkan motornya di satu warung kopi kecil dekat gapura. Penjaga warung memberitahu banjirnya sampai lutut jadi Seungyoun menggulung celana jeansnya di atas tempurung lututnya.

Diingat lagi, kos itu tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk tetapi berjalan kaki menembus banjir membuat itu terasa lama. Hujan masih turun rintik-rintik. Seungyoun bisa melihat Hangyul menunggu di teras kos bersama ponselnya. Dari jauh, rambutnya masih terlihat lembut dan mendadak Seungyoun rindu merasakan mereka di antara genggamnya.

"Hangyul," panggil Seungyoun.

Hangyul mendongak. Hangyul tersenyum lebar. Hangyul berlari tanpa peduli akan terpeleset dan meraih Seungyoun ke pelukan.

Seungyoun mengelus singkat pinggang Hangyul. Riuh suara tawa dari dalam terdengar nyaring. "Mau langsung pulang?"

"Langsung aja, gue udah pamit," ujar Hangyul, tercengir, "seru banget kita nerobos banjir bersama nih?"

Seungyoun memandangi jalanan yang digenangi air dan ujung gang yang terkesan jauh dan kembali memandang Hangyul, "Lo gue gendong aja."

Hangyul berakhir di punggung Seungyoun. Torso Hangyul terlihat besar dan tegas. Ia mempunyai otot. Tubuhnya agak berat untuk Seungyoun gendong namun Seungyoun tidak protes apapun. Tidak karena berada sedekat ini dengan Hangyul selalu membuatnya merasa di rumah. Telapak kaki Hangyul beberapa kali menyentuh permukaan air jadi Seungyoun menyilangkan mereka di perutnya.

Hangyul menyandarkan kepala di bahu Seungyoun. Pipi mereka bersentuhan. 

"Menurut lo, kenapa ceweknya Kak Useok selingkuh?" sebut Hangyul tiba-tiba, "maksud gue, anjir, ini Kim Wooseok. Muka sama otak gak usah ditanya. Cakep dibawa ke kondangan. Gue gak naksir Kak Useok sih, tapi Kak Useok baik banget, terus pengertian juga. Gue perhatiin dia gak pernah nuntut apa-apa ke ceweknya."

"Mana gue tau, Hangyul," sahut Seungyoun, "lo mungkin liat kualitas bagus di diri seseorang tapi pasti bakal beda ketika lo jalin hubungan lebih dari teman sama mereka."

"Kata Hyeongjun, ceweknya Kak Useok udah nggak sayang Kak Useok dari lama tapi nggak bisa mutusin. Mungkin nggak sih kita berhenti sayang sama orang?"

"Nggak, sih." Seungyoun menghindari batu yang tak sengaja terinjaknya. "Gue rasa maksud dari 'gak sayang' itu lebih ke perasaan mereka nggak semenggebu dulu lagi. _You know, the sparks._ Lambat laun, jadi bosen, pengen hal baru. Sayang gak bisa hilang, tapi dia berubah bentuk. Entah jadi rasa tanggung jawab untuk saling nerima dan nerusin apa yang ada, atau justru jadi rada bosen kayak yang tadi gue sebut."

"Kalo lo?"

"Apa?" Seungyoun melirik Hangyul. 

"Kalo lo," Hangyul menampilkan cengir iseng, "sayang nggak sama gue?"

Seungyoun mendengus jenaka. Retoris banget, pikirnya.

"Ada orang nerobos hujan buat jemput cowoknya, ngelewatin banjir, sampe ngegendong cowoknya soalnya tau kulit cowoknya lebih sensitif dari dia dan takut cowoknya kena iritasi kulit. Kalo bukan sayang, apa lagi namanya?"

Hangyul melempar kepala ke belakang saat tertawa. Ia mengeratkan pelukan di leher Seungyoun.

Tempat Seungyoun memarkirkan motornya sudah terlihat. Seungyoun memandang Hangyul yang tidak melunturkan senyumnya. Hangyul terlihat cantik dengan mata menyipit dan bulir air menggantungi rambutnya. Seungyoun mengeratkan pegangan pada paha Hangyul, mendadak berharap jarak antara kos dan pintu masuk gang lebih jauh dari seharusnya.

  


  


  


**v.**  


**  
**

Nyaris satu tahun.

Seungyoun memandangi kalender yang Hangyul gantung di dekat meja. Bulan Desember akan berakhir dua minggu lagi. Hari jadi hubungan mereka ada di pertengahan Bulan Januari. Seungyoun bimbang perihal apakah sebuah perayaan diperlukan. Mengutip sudut pandang Hangyul, Seungyoun yakin bocah itu akan menjawab tidak usah. 

Pagi ini Hangyul bangun lebih awal. Ia bersenandung di kamar mandi. Ia bersenandung saat memanggang roti. Ia bersenandung saat menyeduh kopi. Gumamannya tidak jelas. Sepertinya lagu Jepang lagi. Atau mungkin Korea. Seungyoun tidak tau tetapi mendengarkannya membuat Seungyoun jadi tersenyum sendiri. Selamanya terdengar begitu rapuh untuk dibicarakan pada umur mereka namun Seungyoun masih menginginkannya.

Nyaris satu tahun.

Ada kala yang mana Seungyoun memandangi sepasang lansia yang melintas di jalanan depan apartemen mereka bersama anjing siberiannya. Bayang Seungyoun dan Hangyul di posisi mereka terasa tak terjangkau dan penuh harap di saat yang sama. Satu tahun seperti sekelebat kilat dibanding puluhan tahun yang akan datang. Seungyoun menantikannya—puluhan tahun itu.

Pagi itu mendung. Hangyul tidak mengenakan atasan saat ia tengkurap di kasur dengan ensiklopedia bekas yang ia beli kemarin sore. Tato kompasnya terekspos, berkilat di bawah lampu.

Hangyul menyukai dinosaurus akhir-akhir ini. Ia membeli beberapa ensiklopedia dinosaurus dan masa prasejarah di toko buku lama. Harganya jauh lebih murah dari rata-rata dan Seungyoun melihat sisa coretan krayon. Mungkin pemilik sebelumnya adalah bocah dan menemukan brachiosaurus itu menarik untuk diberi warna lain seperti ungu dan biru muda. Seungyoun hanya menepuk pelan pipi Hangyul saat menemaninya berburu buku. Ia menyukai sisi Hangyul yang selalu ingin tau pada hal-hal paling jarang sekalipun.

Menyaksikan Hangyul yang nyaman hanya mengenakan celana pendek di apartemen mereka meski baru tiga bulan di sini membuat Seungyoun senang. Seungyoun yang memilih apartemen dan mengusulkan tinggal bersama. Hangyul mengiyakan tawarannya dengan mudah. Seungyoun senang mengetahui Hangyul percaya pada pilihannya.

Kepercayaan Hangyul berarti sangat dalam. Untuk Seungyoun, yang jarang sekali bisa berkata-kata manis, kepercayaan Hangyul meyakinkannya bahwa menjadi dirinya sendiri, termasuk sikap kakunya, itu bukan masalah. Hangyul bilang tidak terlalu menginginkan validasi, dan mereka cocok. 

"Lo mirip ini." Seungyoun duduk di tepi kasur dan menuding foto satu dinosaurus yang tercetak di buku Hangyul. Ia kecil dengan tempurung dan tubuh pendek dan ekor. "Kecil tapi keliatan kuat."

" _Dude, this animal was like, nine meters long,_ " Hangyul menyambar, "kecil, _my ass._ Bisa ditelen lo."

"Pantat lo gak kecil, kok."

Hangyul memekik. Terlalu heboh. "Masih pagi?!"

Dan Seungyoun menyadari sesuatu.

"Hangyul. Lo rame banget hari ini."

"Hah?" Mulut Hangyul terbuka lebar. "Apa, deh?"

Seungyoun menidurkan diri. Dari sekat sedekat ini, Seungyoun mampu menghitung jumlah bulu mata Hangyul. Mereka lentik dan kecoklatan seperti netranya dan menggelitik saat kelopak mata Hangyul dikecupnya.

"Lo kenapa, Hangyul?"

"Apaan, sih? Aneh banget lo kayak pemeran OVJ."

Seungyoun cukup mengenal Hangyul untuk mengerti mana gurauan yang ia buat dengan asal dan yang ia buat untuk tujuan tertentu. Tingkah Hangyul terlalu berlebihan untuk ditunjukkan di sekitarnya, Seungyoun tau. Hangyul hanya menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang ini saat bersama Yohan dan kawan sebaya. Dan Hangyul bahkan tidak memanggilnya 'Mas' sedari tadi.

"Heh."

Hangyul menggerutu. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik buku. Seungyoun menarik kepala Hangyul hingga menempeli dadanya. Hangyul tidak melawan meski enggan menunjukkan muka. Lengan Seungyoun melintangi tubuh Hangyul seperti mereka memang sepatutnya di sana. Rambut Hangyul terasa geli di dagunya.

"Mas."

Pelan sekali, suara Hangyul saat itu. Seungyoun bergumam. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan berhenti sayang sama gue, ya."

Intonasi Hangyul tidak menuntut. Nadanya rendah, lemah, sedikit serak di ujung kalimat. Seungyoun menangkap emosi rapuh dan ragu. Ketakutan. Seperti berusaha melawan sesuatu yang ia tak bisa deteksi apa. Seungyoun mampu melihat tumpahan perasaan tak karuan di diri Hangyul. Tangan Hangyul gemetar di dekapnya. Seungyoun tau yang barusan bukanlah Hangyul yang ia kenal namun pikiran-pikiran dan suara dalam kepala Hangyul. 

Maka Seungyoun menyingkirkan buku Hangyul. Garis wajah Hangyul menerjemahkan kecemasannya. Matanya berkabut dan tidak fokus. Isaknya samar tanpa air mata dan tidak akan terdengar andai Seungyoun tak cukup dekat. Hangyul yang ini sama cantiknya tetapi Seungyoun tidak suka.

"Hey," bisik Seungyoun, dan Hangyul menarik napas dalam, " _don't worry too much._ "

"Aku—"

Seungyoun mengecup bibir dan pelipis Hangyul bergantian. Hangyul memejamkan mata, menelan apapun kalimat yang tadi tengah diucapnya. Seungyoun mengingat pertanyaan Hangyul ketika ia ada di gendongannya. Ia mengingat cengiran yang terkesan terpaksa namun tertutup binar yang sekilas sama. Ia mengingat kalimat Hangyul, _gue nggak suka-suka amat sama kata-kata romantis gitu, kok_. Ia mengerti tidak suka bukan berarti tidak butuh.

Lidah Seungyoun kelu. Membuat essai soal Hangyul hingga satu makalah pun ia mampu namun menyampaikannya langsung terasa tidak tepat. Seungyoun tidak terbiasa. 

Maka ia menguatkan pelukannya, mendaratkan ciuman lagi di ranum Hangyul. " _Don't worry_ ," ulang Seungyoun.

"Mas."

"Gue di sini, Hangyul," Seungyoun menegaskan, "gue di sini."

  


  


  


**\+ i.**  


**  
**

"Keretanya barusan berangkat," Hangyul memberitahu, "kita telat."

Seungyoun tersenyum, "ya udah. Sini duduk nungguin."

Mereka akhirnya membeli _toothbrush holder_ sepasang. Bentuknya agak bulat dan punya warna oranye dan biru. Ada angka tanggal lahir mereka tercetak. Seungyoun mengajak untuk berjalan-jalan sekalian maka Hangyul mengusulkan untuk beli ke mall pusat saja. Hangyul mendadak mengaku ingin jajan dan sepanjang hari ia menemani Hangyul mencoba berbagai jenis makanan di festival dekat mall. 

Jam raksasa di stasiun menunjuk angka sepuluh. Cakrawala sudah gelap dan bulan dihadang awan. Kereta berikutnya adalah kereta terakhir. Hangyul menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Seungyoun. Di pangkuannya ada tas plastik berisi figur dinosaurus yang turut Hangyul beli. Stasiun sepi dan Seungyoun tidak mendapati orang lain selain mereka dan segerombol gadis di dua bangku seberang. 

Hening selalu membuat Seungyoun berpikir kemana-mana. Ia memikirkan skripsinya yang belum ia sentuh seharian. Ia memikirkan penelitian lapangan. Ia memikirkan mimpinya bekerja di kementerian. Ia memikirkan bagaimana dunia mempertemukannya dengan malaikat. Ia memikirkan apakah malaikat itu masih sama cemasnya seperti hari kemarin.

"Hangyul."

"Iya."

"Lo ... malaikat."

Hangyul terdiam.

"Gue nggak pernah bisa ngaku tapi gue selalu mikir lo itu kayak malaikat," Seungyoun menarik napas, "Gue mikir lo itu cantik banget. Sempurna banget. Waktu awal ketemu gue pikir itu cuma ekspektasi aja tapi kenal lo lebih jauh bikin gue justru sadar kalo lo makin pantes disebut malaikat."

"Gue suka—" Kata yang tertahan Seungyoun paksa keluar, "—suka semua yang ada di lo. Ekspresi lo. Cara lo main gitar. Waktu lo jinjit soalnya nggak nyampe mau ngambil mug. Tato lo meskipun banyak yang bilang itu aneh. Selera lo. _History_ Google lo yang gak jelas."

Pada yang ini, Hangyul terkekeh. Seungyoun menyusul tawanya. Sorot mata Seungyoun berlarian sepanjang rel kereta. Malu.

"Gue suka, sayang, cinta banget sama lo," ucapnya, final, "jangan pernah mikir gue bakal kemana-mana."

Kereta datang. Desingnya berisik dan lampunya menyilaukan. Hangyul berdiri lebih dulu dan mengamit lengan Seungyoun menuju pintu masuk kereta. Kereta berhenti sempurna dan pintu terbuka. Lorong sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sudut. Di sini terang dan Seungyoun akhirnya melihat jelas raut Hangyul yang berseri dengan sedikit lengkung di pucuk mata dan bibir dan hidungnya yang merengut tertarik senyuman.

"Iya," nada Hangyul jauh lebih ceria dari yang pernah ia dengar selama ini, "ayo pulang."

Seungyoun balas tersenyum. 

"Ayo."

Apartemen mereka melambaikan tangan di kejauhan, menyambut mereka seperti teman lama.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
